My Playboy Boss
by witch cheri
Summary: For her, it was hate at first sight. For him, it was nothing. Sakura’s new boss, a.k.a. Syaoran Li, is nothing but a playboy and an arrogant jerk yet, he is breathtaking. He plays with every girl but was stunned by his ‘new secretary’. Compl8 sum. inside!
1. Chapter 1

**My Playboy Boss**

**A/N:** Hello everyone!! Well, it is really my first fanfic. Well, I'm just new in this web site. And my account will be useless if there's no story, right? So I made this one. I hope you enjoy reading my story and please don't forget to review.

**Summary:** For her, it was hate at first sight. For him, it was nothing. Sakura Kinomoto's new boss, a.k.a. Syaoran Li, is nothing but a playboy and an arrogant jerk yet, he is breath-taking. He plays with every girl but was stunned by his 'new secretary'. Now he wants her. But, he doesn't know why Sakura is mad at him. Until one day…

**Rated T**

**Ages: **Sakura- 20 yrs. old & Syaoran- 22 yrs. old

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

**Note: **

"Blah blah" speaking

'Blah blah' thoughts

_blah blah _flashback

Chapter 1

**(Sakura's POV)**

I was awakened by the sounds of the birds. I looked at the window and was amazed by the scenery outside. There, I saw the cherry blossom tree bear its pink flowers and in its branch, three birds are happily chirping. 'Wow! Spring has finally come. What a good day to start.' I look at the clock. It reads 7:00 AM. I quickly get a towel and took a bath.

My work starts at 7:30 AM. Now, I'm officially an employee of the Li Corp. I was really happy when 'Moyo-chan called me. Finally, my long time dream to work at the most famous corporation has come true. 'Moyo is also working there so I could ask for help. But she never told me what's my work and who's my boss.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Sakura. I have good news for you." she said and I could tell it will be useful news for me. I hope it would 'coz my day is already full of bad news._

"_What is it?" I answered like I don't care what the news was. But knowing her, she noticed it._

"_Nah. Come on. This one is really good. Do you want to know it or not?" I think there's a hint of annoyance in her way of speaking and I'm sure she won't take 'no' as an answer._

"_You already brought the topic so just proceed." I answered and I heard her sighed. The tone of her voice trapped me and so I gave her an assuring answer. She started to speak._

"_Remember yesterday, you had an interview at the Li Corp.? Well, you're accepted." she said calmly. I was really shocked and can't say anything. It took me a couple of seconds to process it on my mind._

_Are you sure of what you're saying?" I asked her with all of my attention on her. "Do I sound like I'm joking?? Of course, it's true. You will start working tomorrow at 7:30 AM. You should not be late. I still have many works to do. Ja ne!" with that she hung up._

'God. I have 10 minutes left. I have to go now. I don't want to be late on my first day of work.'

**Li Corp. (Normal POV)**

"We are gathered today to welcome another member of our family. She will be assign to be the secretary of my son. My son will be here next week due to some matters there in Hong Kong. Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present Ms. Sakura Kinomoto. Do welcome her with a warm applause, please." Mrs. Yelan Li, owner of the Li Corp., said. Then, a 20-year old girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes step in front.

"Konnichiwa minna-san. I'm Sakura Kinomoto but you can call me Sakura. It's my pleasure to meet you all, especially to you Mrs. Li." she said while smiling at Mrs. Li She glanced at the audience. She was really afraid but hid it to them. She smiled at the audience and the crowd clapped their hands.

**Somewhere else in the company**

"She's beautiful isn't she?" a girl named Rika Sasaki said.

"Yeah, I hope she can be our friend." a girl named Naoko Yanagisawa said.

"Duh! SHE is not beautiful! I'm prettier than her. And look at your faces. You're hoping she can be your friend?! Think again!" a girl named Reiko Hayashi half-shouted-half-said.

"Reiko, you're just insecure because she's more beautiful than you!" a girl named Mei Lin Li said. Reiko glared at her and Mei Lin did the same. They were about to fight when Tomoyo entered.

"Guys, guys. What seems to be the problem? You two look like cats ready to rumble with each other. C'mon tell me, what is it?" Tomoyo said, looking worried for the two. She knows that Reiko always have enemies each day. She also knows that Mei Lin never quit to a challenge. It seems really hard for them to be stop if they were going to rumble with each other.

"I'm just saying the truth that Kinomoto is more beautiful than her. And she was the one who started it." Mei Lin defended.

"No, I'm not!" Reiko lied.

"Yes, you are!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!!!!"

"No!!!!"

"Stop it!" Rika, Naoko and Tomoyo shouted in unison. They were already annoyed with the two.

"Ssshhhh. Guys, if Mrs. Li heard you, all of you will suffer." a girl named Chiharu Mihara reminded. But it was too late. Mrs. Li was already at their backs with a face of disappointment.

"What seems to be the problem girls? Don't you see that we have a new employee here and you're giving yourselves bad impression?! I'm really disappointed to all of you, especially to you Mei Lin. I never thought of you getting in trouble. All of you," she said while pointing to the five girls "meet me at my office now." Then she turned to the audience "Proceed now to your works.

**(Sakura's POV)**

Poor Tomoyo. I hope she will not be fired. But I don't think Mrs. Li will do that. I think she's good but serious person. "Crap" I don't know where to go. What should I do?! Maybe I could ask for directions or … I can go to Mrs. Li and ask which room I'll be staying. Then, I searched for the Information Center.

"Can I ask where the office of Mrs. Li is?" I politely asked the lady.

"Go to the 20th floor, Room 301" she said without bothering to look at me.

"Ah. Okay. Thanks." I answered.

'Room 301. Room 301.' I hope she's not busy right now. I don't want to be scolded. Then, I knocked on the door.

"Come in" somebody answered. I don't think it belongs to Mrs. Li. It sounded like a voice of a boy. But still, I opened the door. Then I saw someone who is standing beneath the sofa looking at a folder in **his **hand.

End of Chapter

Wahahaha…I'm so evil right?!

In the next chapter, Syaoran will appear…I promise…can you guess who's the boy??

: P

**Thanks for reading. Is it nice?? Do I have wrong grammars?? Is it like a piece of junk?? Please tell me so I can improve it. I'm really worried about the outcome in this story. Anyway, if you have any suggestions, I would gladly accept them. Flames are also accepted, maybe. **

**Don't forget to review please…'coz your review counts…**

**mwahugz**

**w!tch cher!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Playboy Boss**

**A/N:** Konnichiwa minna-san!! Sorry for the late update…I was really happy because I thought no one would like this story but it turned out to be the opposite of what I expected…so here's Chapter 2.

**Summary:** For her, it was hate at first sight. For him, it was nothing. Sakura Kinomoto's new boss, a.k.a. Syaoran Li, is nothing but a playboy and an arrogant jerk yet, he is breath-taking. He plays with every girl but was stunned by his 'new secretary'. Now he wants her. But, he doesn't know why Sakura is mad at him. Until one day…

**Rated T**

**Ages: **Sakura- 20 yrs. old & Syaoran- 22 yrs. old

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

**Note: **

"Blah blah" speaking

'Blah blah' thoughts

_blah blah _flashback

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura's POV**

"Where is Mrs. Li?" I asked the boy.

"She's having a meeting in there." he said and pointed to a room. "Do you want something from her?" he asked and looked at me but before I could answer he interrupted.

"You must be the new employee. Am I right??" he asked and I nodded. "By the way, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, assistant of Aunt Yelan. And you are?"

"Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. I'm just going to ask her if which room I will stay." I answered.

"Okay." he said while checking something on the computer. "Ah. You'll be the secretary of my cousin and you will be staying on room 166. It will be on the 13th floor" he said without glancing on me.

"Thanks." I said and left. I can't wait to see my room.

**Room/ Office**

"Amazing!!! It's really nice! I love this room." I said to no one. The room was really nice. It has two sub-rooms on it. One has my name so I get inside. The wall had a cherry blossoms background which is color pink. I could say it was simple yet beautiful. The flower seems to be realistic and the place seems like to be a paradise of flowers but it was an office of work not of fantasy.

It had a computer, a table with folders on top of it, a mini living room and a bathroom. Everything in this room was really useful to me. It could be a house but the fact that there's no bedroom in it, doesn't make any sense.

I can't wait to tell this to Tomoyo. I'm sure she would be happy to hear this. But wait, I don't know where Tomoyo is right now and I'm kinda hungry. Maybe I will just go to the cafeteria and hope she is also there.

**Cafeteria**

I was trying hard to search the cafeteria just to look for Tomoyo but still, I can't find any signs of that woman. 'I gave up! I really can't find Tomoyo. Where is she?? I'm getting hungry. If that woman will appear, I will make her---"Oh my God!!" I shouted when someone bumped on me making him spill his coffee on my skirt.

"Ooopss. I'm really sorry." he apologized but I can tell his not sincere. And I could also tell he was laughing inside. Then, he stared at me maliciously and smirks. I wonder why.

"Look at what you've done!" I almost shouted at him. I was really pissed off. I don't have any extra skirt with me and I don't want to go home 'coz it's really far from here. He ruined my nice day.

"I'm sorry." he said and winked at me. But before I could utter a word, he instantly left, which made me angrier. Luckily, Tomoyo saw what happened and was really shocked of what her best friend did. She approached Sakura and dragged her to the nearest rest room.

**Rest Room**

"Sakura, why did you do that to him?" Tomoyo asked and I think she looked like she was regretting something.

"Him?? You mean that arrogant jerk in the cafeteria that spilled his coffee on me?" I asked her while pointing to my stained skirt.

"Yes." she replied.

"You're asking me 'why I did that to him?? C'mon Tomoyo. Don't tell me you're siding with that jerk!" I shouted and fortunately no one else was in the rest room so no one could hear us.

"Sorry Sakura but I'm siding with him." Tomoyo replied.

"Why Tomoyo? I thought you were my best friend. Why are you choosing him over me?" I asked her and I made it clear that I'm sounding like I'm hurt.

"Because **he** is your one and only **boss**." she said while glancing in the mirror.

"Tell me you're joking" I sounded like I was afraid. But the truth is, I'm really afraid. If he was my boss, he could fire me and my dream will fall into pieces.

"Ja ne!" she said and left. I tried to run after her but she was really fast.

**Syaoran's POV**

'That girl was absolutely some of those girls who want some attention from me. I think she's new here. I wonder which department she was assigned.'

I'm sure mom would be surprise when I show up. He expects me to arrive next week but, I arrived earlier. Then I knock on the door. Somebody answered and I could tell that was Eriol. I opened the door and it revealed Eriol scanning on the computer files.

"Hey, Eriol. Is that how you welcome me?" I asked him. He instantly turned around and was shocked seeing me by the doorway.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." I said pretending to be hurt.

"Is that really you Syaoran??" he asked with disbelief. He approached me and touched me so he could tell if I was just a dream or not.

"I thought you will be arriving next week. Does Aunt Yelan know about this?" he asked.

"I had finished the things there earlier so I decided to cancel my flight and make it today. And no, mom doesn't know about this." I said while sitting on his mini sofa.

And I saw him nod.

"What are you planning to do now?" he asked while sitting beside me.

"Nothing. But…" I said while I thought about the girl I bumped a while ago.

"But what?" he asked with the look of seriousness on his face. I smirked.

"There's this girl I bumped in the cafeteria a while ago and he scolded me like she never knew who I was. She had a short auburn hair and I think she had green or emerald eyes." I said while imagining what she looked like. "Do you know her?"

"Hmm. Your description fits on Sakura. She's new here. In fact, she is your secretary." he said and left.

"Hey!! Where are you going?" I asked but he had already left.

'It's getting interesting. I wonder what will be her reaction when found out the fact that I was his boss.' I should go to mom now.

**Mrs. Li's office** (**Normal POV)**

"Sakura, I came here to inform you that my son arrived today. And I think you already knew that he was your boss, am I right?" Mrs. Li asked and Sakura nodded. By looking at her, one can tell she was eager to see her new boss but no one knows she was just a good-actress-in-a-pretending-role. She was afraid and angry inside. She was afraid of what will her boss do when he founds out she was the girl in the cafeteria a while ago. She was also angry because he spilled his coffee on her precious skirt.

But she also knew that there is one thing that made her angry by hearing his name. She just can't figure out what it was.

"Madam, mind if ask you what is his name?" she said, sounding casual.

"Oh. His name is Syaoran Li. Why did you asked?" she replied.

"Ano…nothing." she said. Then, a man interrupted them.

"Hi mom." Syaoran greeted his mother with a hug.

"Xiao Lang! Okay. Good you're here. Let me introduce you your secretary. Sakura, meet your new boss Syaoran. Syaoran, meet Sakura." she introduced.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Sir." Sakura said.

"The pleasure was all mine." he responded while placing a soft kiss on her knuckles which made the young lady blush a bit.

"I'll leave now and if there's any problem, just call me at my office." she said and left so the two were left on their own.

**Sakura's POV**

'Oh god!! What Should I do?! His name really sounded so familiar. Li Syaoran.'

Li Syaoran. Syaoran. Syaoran. That's it!! That was the name of that asshole!! Hmm… I wonder why she had fallen for this beast… But I admit he ---

"It was nice meeting you again, Sakura-chan." his voice interrupted my thoughts.

But I didn't respond instead, I walked to my room.

"Is that how you treat your boss?" he asked pretending to be hurt.

"Don't pretend that you were hurt. It doesn't suit you." I sounded like I was a superior to him but I really was angry. I hate seeing his face. Why does he have to be my boss?? Why does he have to ruin my first day of work?? Why does he have to arrive now?? Why does **he** have to be **stunning**?? Why does---what did I say?! No, he's not stunning!! I think I'm a little carried away.

"You're quite different from others." he commented.

"Of course, all of us are different in our own ways." I said trying to ignore him. **(A/N: But how?? )**

"Your family name sounds familiar. Are you associated with Miki Kinomoto?" he asked with curiosity. When I heard her name, it really made me angrier. How dare she mention her name like nothing happened between them?? But still I answered…

"Why? Do you, by chance, know her?" I asked.

"She was just my friend." he replied and smirked. 'Liar!!'

"If you won't mind, I still have many things to do." I said and quickly left.

When I get inside my room, I was relieved. At least he's not annoying as what I've observed. But he was really a liar!! She was just a friend for him. All of her sacrifices for him doesn't mean to him?? What is he?? A heartless beast?? She should have used her instincts not her heart. She should not love him. If they didn't meet, she should be here by now. I could not help but cry.

**End of Chapter**

**To those who reviewed and put my stories to their alert and favorite story:**

**YumYumXP**** – yeah...they already met here**

**ffgirl-07**** – thanks. I'm not really good in vocabulary...**

**R.Kay**** – I appreciated your comment!!..thanks a lot...**

**duckygoesroarrr**** – yeah...but this chapter is different...**

**tinkerbell795**** – okei... here's chapter 2!! I hope you are not yet impatient…**

**brightestoflights - thanks for adding me in your story alert list **

**glowing-night**** - thanks for adding me in your story alert list **

**jacqulin**** - thanks for adding me in your story alert list **

**neoazngirl**** – thanks for loving my story and adding it to your favorite stories list… it was Eriol...**

**EvilDunkin-Sama**** – thanks for adding me in your story alert list **

**animelove20 ****- thanks for adding me in your story alert list **

**animallover5**** – thanks for adding my story in you favorite stories list **

**cholfie27**** – are you sure that this is nice?? thanks for your support!! **

**printerz**** – char!! thanks for adding me in your favorite author list…I'll look forward for your story...**

**xxxemiko.itooshixxx - thanks for adding me in your story alert list **

**SakuraKxSyaoranL – I'm so happy you review…lolz… thanks for adding me in your story alert list **

**THANKS A LOT!!**

**Thanks for reading… So how was it?? Are you confused?? Wahaha…don't worry…sooner or later you will found out…but I think I could not update fast for the next chapter 'coz we will have our periodical exam next, next week so I need to study…**

**Don't forget to review please…'coz your review counts…**

**mwahugz**

**w!tch cher!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Playboy Boss**

**A/N:** Hello everyone!! I'm really sorry for the very late update. I can't promise to make this chapter longer than usual because I'm a bit lazy...I'm really sorry...It's just that my inspiration is slowly fading...But don't worry...I will not discontinue this...I don't want my effort to be wasted...And besides, my inspiration was now coming back so I decided to make another chappie. Well, I to those who will be wondering why I updated late; I was really busy and almost forget to type this chappie. I was indeed very very busy. Gomen. So pipz, here's chapter 3. Hope you like it...,

**Summary:** For her, it was hate at first sight. For him, it was nothing. Sakura Kinomoto's new boss, a.k.a. Syaoran Li, is nothing but a playboy and an arrogant jerk yet, he is breath-taking. He plays with every girl but was stunned by his 'new secretary'. Now he wants her. But, he doesn't know why Sakura is mad at him. Until one day…

**Rated T**

**Ages: **Sakura- 20 yrs. old & Syaoran- 22 yrs. old

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

**Note: **

"Blah blah" speaking

'Blah blah' thoughts

_blah blah _flashback

**Chapter 3** (His and Her Rules!)

**Sakura's POV**

'Well, Sakura, prepare yourself because starting now your life would be a living hell unless you would easily give in. Maybe I would start being cold. Never mind. I, myself, knew that I can't and won't do that. Just for him I will do that??!! No way..!! For his stupid information it's not easy not to smile or laugh. I could never imagine my life stuck in that situation, but what if that would save me from my evil boss?? Well, I don't think so. Wait..why am I so bothered? I know I'm strong enough to face these obstacles. Go Sakura, you could probably do it.'

"Excuse me." a voice interrupted which caused me to shriek. However, that person tried to calm me down.

"Who gave you the permission to enter my office without knocking, huh?" I demanded.

"Well, look who's talking. Do I need to remind you that **I **am your **boss** and I could come in here whatever time I want whether you like it or not." he casually replied.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to see your **face **in **my** office but be respectful enough and knock on my door first." I said emphasizing the words face and my.

I don't know what came into his mind that he directly went out without me finishing my speech. But well, at least he went out 'coz I really don't like to see his face yet. Not now. Just not now. Then I heard a knock on my door which really made me think of who would that person be. But still, I opened the door which revealed him standing with a broad smile on his face.

"Can I come in now?" he politely asked showing his amber puppy eyes,

"What do you want?" I said instead of letting him go inside.

"Can't we just talk about it inside?" he asked while pushing me inside so he could enter the room.

"Now you're inside so what brought you here?" I instantly asked.

"First, I just want to clarify things. In short my rules and regulations." he said.

"Rules and Regulations? What the hell!" I replied.

"And that will be number 1. You should let me finish first before you speak." he stated.

"But wait a minute, isn't that a burden in my part?" I reasoned.

"And that will be number 2. No reasoning is needed from you. You should not react on something I did. Only I can make decisions." he answered.

"Hey! I think that would be too much on my side. It's my nature to react and interrupt and you're telling me to stop this? How dare you!" I said

"I was not telling that. You're the only one who's thinking about those stuffs." he replied.

"But I think this would just go in that way!" I said.

"Well, you're right. Either way, you decide." he said.

"Wait a minute, there are still more. Number 3 would be, you will make me a coffee with a mixture of yogurt and bring it on my office every 6:45 o'clock in the morning—

"What? That's just too early!" I demanded.

"Deal with it. You had accepted this kind of job so I think you are already prepared for the consequences." he replied

"But I thought I applied for a job of being a secretary and NOT a MAID!" I shouted.

"Well miss, if you can't take these things, our door is widely open for you to get out and never come back again." he threatened. Hearing his words, my blood boiled due to anger.

"And who told you I won't do these, huh? And besides, I'm not that type of person who easily backs out of a challenge." I responded.

"Well and good. Could I now proceed to the rest?" he asked.

"Obviously." I said.

"Rule number 4 would be...hmm...wait... I think that would be all for now." he said.

"Now? What do you mean by now? There would still be more?" I asked.

"Maybe. If you will be good, I won't add any rules again but if you show me even one of your displeasing act especially if it's in front of my visitors, I think tons of rules will be given to you." he said.

"Hah. Are you threatening me?" I asked him.

"It's not like that. I just don't want to be humiliated in front of my visitors." he said.

"Well, don't worry sir. I would be the best secretary you will ever have. Would that be all?" I asked.

"Do you want some more, Sakura?" he asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, I think I heard it a while ago that you were talking about making **your** own decisions, right? So, I don't think you still nee my opinion, **Mr. Li**." I said.

"Well, I stand corrected." he said.

"As always." I said while opening the door. He then stepped outside but before he left he faced me again.

"Goodbye, **Sakura-chan**." he said and disappeared outside.

'I think it's a real bias in my part because he's having rules and regulations while I did not gave him even one. Hmmm... I should give him also. Wahahaha!!... Watch out **Syaoran-kun**. You will surely suffer because you don't know who you're bumping into. For your stupid information, I, SAKURA KINOMOTO won't let anyone step on me and make stupid rules and regulations without my consultation. I'm different from other girls because I won't and never will allow someone to underestimate me. Wahahaha!!'

"Maybe I should start constructing now my rules and regulation so I could surprise the hell out of him. Wahaha...! Do you think you can beat me Li-san? Well, you're absolutely and definitely wrong. You still hadn't met the real me. The one who won't let others step on her like a grass on a meadow. The one who is willing to defend herself against any obstacles in life. The one who will not allow anyone to use her as a tool or something just to reach someone's goal. Wahaha! You should have known better you're enemy and study his/her tactics before you declare a fight with that person, Mr. Li."

**Syaoran's POV**

'I think she's a little bit spoiled but I think I could manage with that attitude. What really bothers me is her tantalizing emerald eyes that makes me stare in awe whenever I look at it. Those precious eyes and those sweet smiles that melted my heart and broken it into pieces knowing she could never be mine. But wait, I would try my best to captivate this once for a lifetime beauty. I shall make you mine, SAKURA KINOMOTO. You shall be mine!'

"Uh-hum! Can I come in?" her sweet voice said.

"Yeah sure. Why not?" I responded.

"What brought you here?" I asked her.

"Well, something came into my mind and I think it would make both of us satisfied." she responded.

"Frankly speaking, I am already satisfied with this and correction, it should be for you only not for the both of us." I corrected.

"Well, I don't think so Mr. Li." she answered.

"Just call me Syaoran. Drop the politeness if you like." I interrupted her.

"I think its better if I call you Li-san besides, it's not like we're close or something." she said.

"Whatever. Just proceed now to your suggestion. Maybe I would agree with your little request. But I'm not promising. Just maybe. As what I have stated a while ago, me, myself and only me will be the one to make decisions." I clarified.

"Well, you don't need to remind me of that, Sir because I am a fast learner. Besides, my suggestion will surely be approved." she said.

"Hmmm. I think someone's overconfident now. Are you really that sure it would be useful as what you had said a while ago?" I asked.

"If I know that this idea won't work, then why am I standing here right now facing my boss, huh?" she eagerly replied.

"Okay. Okay. Proceed now to your suggestion because I think you already consumed a lot of my time just for your blabbering." I said causing her to raise one of her eyebrow on me.

"Well, don't worry I won't take all of your time. To begin, I came here because I realize it would be unfair on my part that you have some "rules and regulations" that I need to follow while you don't have some "rules and regulations" coming from me. And as far as I'm concerned, it would make life easier for us. First of all, I want you to treat me as your **secretary** and not your **personal maid**." she said emphasizing some words.

"What do you think I'm treating you right now?" I asked. I mean, how can she even say that? In fact, I'm not treating her as a maid here. She was hired to work not to be my maid. If she will be my maid, I would be the luckiest man on earth because I have the owner of the most beautiful eyes and those dazzling smile on Earth. But still, I consider myself lucky for having her work for me.

"But I think you're treating me as your maid. Just to remind you Mr. Li, never will I be your servant!" she said.

"Don't tell me secretaries are more superior to their boss? Well, for your information too Ms. Kinomoto, you were hired here not to reason out but to help me with my work." I explained.

"I would really accept that kind of work but hello? Would making a coffee for you would still be a part of my job? I really don't think so!" she responded.

"Whatever you say. Go on please." I replied.

"Well, rule number 2 would be your attitude. I'm not commanding you to change it but if you could, please change it. It's really pissing me off." she reasoned.

"But what's wrong with my attitude? Most of the girls even like me and they say that attitude would be one of my best assets. It's not that I'm bragging but mostly of the girls would say all parts of me are really perfect and you're telling me that my attitude is bad?" I said, pretending to be hurt.

"Wow. I crown you as 'Best Actor in a Pretending Role'! Don't you use that kind of tactics to me Mr. Li, 'cause I'm telling you, I'm different among the girls you had known. In fact, you always flirt with those sluts and obviously I'm not one of them. Those bimbos you're going out to were just after of your body or your physical features. Were you that blind to notice these or were you just playing blind because the truth hurts you? Well Mr. Li—-

"So you really did notice this, huh? So is it appropriate for me to call you as **stalker**? Hahaha. Well, Sakura, if I were you, I would just mind my own business and stop **stalking** someone because it's in the Ten Commandments. I think ninth or tenth." I interrupted.

"Wahaha..! Me? Stalker? What a joke..! Well, if I would be a stalker, the one I will be stalking into will NOT be YOU! Of all people, why would I choose you?—

"You would stalk me because **you** find **me** attractive and sexy." I said and winked at her.

"Hahaha. Attractive and sexy? I don't think so! I find you as an annoying egoistical jerk!" she shouted.

"Ouch. It hurts you know." I said.

"Well, the hell I care." she replied

"Is that how you treat the one you like, huh?" I asked.

"As far as I remember, I didn't say I like you!" she said.

"Really? Then why are you stalking me?" I asked while putting my hand on her shoulders.

"Wahaha! For your stupid information Mr., never will I stalk you! Bear that on your mind!" she said while getting off my arms.

"Too much blabbering. So where's your rule number 3? I asked.

"Oh yeah. I kinda forgot. Well, rule number 3 would be your actions." she seriously replied.

"Huh? What about that?" I asked. I was really bothered.

"An example of this was what you did a while ago. I really really don't want someone winking at me or putting their filthy hands on my shoulders." she said, looking at me intently.

"You should have told me so I won't do that. But it's too late." I said.

"That's why I'm telling you now, so that you will be reminded of your acts." she said.

"Okay. Okay. But I think my hands aren't that filthy." I reasoned out.

"I didn't mention any name. You're just the one who said that." she replied.

"Whatever. So rule number 4?" I asked.

"I think that would be all unless you're willing to give me other pain-in-the-butt actions. And besides, you only had only given me 3 rules so in return, I would also give you 3. Would that be alright?" she asked.

"Absolutely. Deal?" I asked as I reached out my hands to her.

"Deal." she said as we shake hands.

**End of Chapter**

To those who reviewed:

everyday-snowangel- thanks! but I don't think I could update fast

WhenItAllFallsApart93 – i hope so..thanks..!

serenity uchiha - nah..gurl...I would be the one who should be thankful to you because you reviewed! Your review is gladly appreciated.

bluerelic – sorry but I can't tell you now. It would ruin the excitement if I would reveal her.

Misunderstandings – yeah you're right...thanks by the way..!

kkm-reverie117 – well, thanks for the support gurl.!

CherryxXxBlossom- really?? thanks..!

AngelEmCuti – thanks gurl.!

cholfie27 – thanks to you pearl..!!...i reli appreciate ur review..i hope you also update with your fic gurl..i'll be always at ur back..!

Little Miss Bubbles- thanks for pointing it out for me..!

czakali- i really hope so...thanks by the way..!

neoazngirl- thanks gurl..!

tinkerbell795- I would try not to..thanks..!

insanity-ward- I will surely update..!

sailor alpha tomboy- yeah..i would..!

x-Melodyz-x – really...well,,thanks!..

sailor-ahiru- thanks..you did brightened my day..!!...luv yah..!

thereviewergirl- she would still remain a secret for now..just wait for her to be revealed..

lil.ramen.lover- kind a..well...thanks..!

**THANKS A LOT!!**

**Thanks for reading..!! So how was it? Do I still have errors? Did I improve even a bit? Please tell me so I could change it. I know I really need to cover up these lapses. By the way, I hope you like the chappie...**

**Don't forget to review please…'coz your review counts…**

**mwahugz**

**w!tch cher!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Playboy Boss**

**A/N:** Hello everyone!! I'm back! I really had my inspiration to the highest level so I decided to update. I just realize now that when you really are in the mood to do things, it will surely come out naturally. Last week, I won the first place in a category in our school. As a result, my mom bought me a gift and it was all I wanted for Christmas. Besides, New Year is fast approaching..!

**Summary:** For her, it was hate at first sight. For him, it was nothing. Sakura Kinomoto's new boss, a.k.a. Syaoran Li, is nothing but a playboy and an arrogant jerk yet, he is breath-taking. He plays with every girl but was stunned by his 'new secretary'. Now he wants her. But, he doesn't know why Sakura is mad at him. Until one day…

**Rated T**

**Ages: **Sakura- 20 yrs. old & Syaoran- 22 yrs. old

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

**Note: **

"Blah blah" speaking

'Blah blah' thoughts

_blah blah _flashback

**Chapter 4** (The 3 sighs and the other friends)

Quotes I made in this chapter:

_**Being in love feels like heaven but when you're being hurt by the one you love so much, it fells like hell and no matter how you neglect this feeling you just can't bear the pain of being heart broken...**_

_**I had experienced loving and I know how painful it is to be dumped and to be set aside yet no matter how hard I try to forget him, it feels like the hardest thing to do; even though I know he's causing me pain, I still fell for the one who broke my heart...**_

**your's truly**

**-witch cheri-**

**...Sakura's POV...**

'Sheesh, I think it was really a big mistake having a deal with a person who's as dumb as that stupid asshole! Sigh. What shall I do now? Kami-sama please help me. I don't know what to do. Am I right? Sigh. Was having a deal with him will solve our problems? Will - - Wait!!! Why am I worrying? It was the best thing to do! I should prove to him that I'm a woman with my words. Sigh. Besides, I'm a girl that was born not to quit to challenges. I should not give up that easily. He might think I'm really weak which is absolutely wrong. He's not the kind of person I should be afraid of. Duh! Sigh Why do I always sigh? Wait... No!! This can't be!!'

_**...Flashback (Normal POV)...**_

_A girl was happily chatting with her best friend about her one and only crush. The girl had this auburn hair with her matching shimmering emerald orbs together with her childish but sweet and tantalizing smiles. This girl was no other than Kinomoto Sakura. However her best friend, Tomoyo Daudouji, was happily watching her best friend daydreaming and fantasizing about her crush. Whenever Sakura tells Tomoyo about Harold (her crush) she would follow it with a sigh which always make Tomoyo laughs. Later on, Sakura became irritated with Tomoyo's 'evil' laugh._

"_What seems to be funny she asked eying her best friend suspiciously._

"_Huh? Just nothing." Tomoyo responded with a shrug._

"_Oh really? If it's nothing, then why were you laughing?" she asked her again more persistent this time._

"_Hahaha. My darling Sakura, do you really want to know?" she asked her with doubt._

"_Of course! 100 percent.!" Sakura eagerly replied._

"_Fine. Well, your actions- - -" Tomoyo started._

"_Wait! What do you mean my actions?" Sakura interrupted._

"_Sakura.!" she shouted while glaring at her best friend. "Let me finish first, kei? Interruptions will not be entertained and these will never be a valid excuse. Understand?" she threatened making Sakura nod while covering her mouth._

"_Okay. So do you know or are you familiar about the 3 sighs?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head as a response._

"_Well, as you can see, there are 3 sighs, namely: sigh of relief, sigh of emotions and sighlofone! Hahaha! Joke." Tomoyo joked._

"_Stop fooling around, Moyo. I'm dead serious." Sakura replied._

"_Ooohh... Our Sakura here is serious. Since when?" she asked._

"_S-A-R-C-A-S-M!" Sakura's irritated reply._

"_World peace girl! Don't be so hot. I might melt." Tomoyo responded._

"_TOMOYO!" Sakura shouted._

"_Okay. Okay. The 3 sighs are the sigh of relief, sigh of emotions and...SIGH OF LOVE! As far as I'm concerned, your sighs can be classified in the Sigh of Love." Tomoyo explained._

"_Huh? Sigh of love? Sigh. You really think so?" Sakura asked with doubt_

"_Uh-huh! It's quite obvious, you know." she replied._

"_Sigh Of Love. Sigh. I also think so." Sakura responded._

"_See, you always sigh and it's because of love. Wohohohoh! Sakura likes Harold! My Sakura has a crush on Harold!" Tomoyo teased._

"_Tomoyo! Stop that somebody will hear you." Sakura reminded._

"_I don't care. Sakura is a big girl now. She has a crush on---" Tomoyo said but was interrupted by someone._

"_To whom?" somebody asked._

"_Uh-oh!" Tomoyo said._

"_Oh, Harold. Uhm...uh... No one in particular. Tomoyo's just joking. You know Tomoyo, very silly. Right, Tomoyo?" Sakura stuttered._

"_Sakura's right, Harold. I'm just...joking. It's really nothing." Tomoyo said._

"_Oh well. If ever it's true, that boy must be the luckiest boy for having such a pretty girl." Harold said making Sakura blush._

"_Thank you, Harold" Sakura said blushing like a tomato._

"_You're blushing like tomato, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura got alarmed and calmed herself._

"_Well, do you want to eat with me at the cafeteria?" Harold suggested._

"_Sure." they both replied. Excitement was all you can see on Saku's eyes as she walked with the two._

_**...Saku's POV...**_

'_Oh my, oh my!...It feels like heaven having him here just a couple of millimeters from me. Kami-sama i don't want this moment to end, please I'm begging you. I won't do bad again, just let him stay by my side. Oh, God!...I feel like I'm floating on the clouds.'_

"_Sakura-chan are you okay?" he asked and I really think there was a hint of concern on his voice. Wow!..HE is concerned for me..!_

"_Huh?...Oh, nothing..." I replied._

"_Are you sure?" he asked._

"_Yes, of course! Let's go." I said. Whew!. That was close!_

_**- Flashback 2-**_

"_Sigh. Why did he do this to me? Sigh." an auburn-haired girl asked her best friend._

"_Sakura, do you still remember the 3 sighs?" Tomoyo asked._

"_Yeah. And these sighs belongs to the sigh of emotions, am I right?" she asked._

"_Yes, Sakura. You know, I've got to tell you something and bear this on your mind. __**Being in love feels like heaven but when you're being hurt by the one you love so much, it fells like hell and no matter how you neglect this feeling you just can't bear the pain of being heart broken.**__ Understand?" Tomoyo said._

"_Wow! Tomoyo, I never thought you have that standing about love. How come yo have said those words?" she asked._

"_**I had experienced loving and I know how painful it is to be dumped and to be set aside yet no matter how hard I try to forget him, it feels like the hardest thing to do; even though I know he's causing me pain, I still fell for the one who broke my heart.**__" Tomoyo replied._

"_Really?! I salute you Tomoyo!." Sakura said putting her hands on her head as a sign of respect to her best friend._

"_Silly. Things just happen like that without you noticing and that's what I've learned." Tomoyo said._

_**--End of Flashbacks..-**_

'Oh my. Sigh of love, relief and emotions. Which of the three? Wait...I don't think my sighs today are not included among the three. Well, as you can see, my sighs are related about problems and problems are not included.'

"You look like you're thinking about something deep, Kinomoto." somebody interrupted.

"Oh, you're right." I replied.

"Your door was open so I came in." the girl explained.

"Okay." I said.

"I'm Chiharu Mihara. Just call Chiharu, that's what everybody calls me." she said while extending her hand.

I took her hand and said "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I prefer to be called Sakura and nice to meet you, Chiharu."

"Me too. By the way, I'm here to inform you that I am your supervisor. Every new employee needs to have somebody to monitor his/her in a week." Chiharu explained.

"Okay, it seems nice to be working with you." I said making the other girl move her lips to make a smile.

"Thanks. I think so, too. Wait a minute. Are you free this lunchtime?" Chiharu asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"I would like to invite you to eat with my other friends at the cafeteria. Would it be okay with you?" she asked.

"Of course. Would Tomoyo be there?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know her?" she asked with disbelief.

"Uh-huh. She's my best friend and cousin." I explained.

"Oh I see." she said. "I have some things to do. Might as well go now before Mrs. Li caught us chatting. See you later." she said.

"Okay. Bye." I said and closed the door.

**...Cafeteria...**

"Guys, before we eat, I want to introduce you to someone. Come on, Sakura." Chiharu said.

"Hi everyone! I'm Sakura." I said.

"Hi Sakura." everybody responded except Reiko.

"Reiko, meet Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"Why is she here?" Reiko responded.

"Can't you see, she's a part of us now. Right, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Am, I?" I asked.

"Of course" Rika said.

"Sorry we're late." Eriol, Yamazaki, Takashi, Ryu and Terada said.

"We're used to it boys. Well, Sakura meet the boys. This is Eriol, Yamazaki, Takashi, Ryu and lastly Terada.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello, nice to meet you Sakura." they said.

"Wait!... Why is she a part of our group now?" Reiko interrupted again.

"Because we want to. Right Girls?" Naoko said.

"You're right, Naoko. Why? Do you disagree, huh?" Rika said, eyeing Reiko.

"Well obviously, I DO! I mean she's just a common newcomer and you're letting her in the group? It's being unfair on the others!" Reiko replied with her hands pointing on ME. The nerve of that girl! Can't she see that everybody likes to have me in the group? Oh, well. Jealousy is really, really and absolutely not good..! So better say..

"Wait guys, I don't wanna force myself to this group seeing one of you dislikes. I just don't want to cause any trouble. If she don't like, it's okay. I do understand. So, I think I better be going." I said but I my hand was pulled by Eriol.

"Sakura, don't mind that girl. She's just insecure. Please stay, for us." he said and I can really say he's sincere with what he said.

"Okay. For you guys, I'll stay." I said and they were absolutely happy about it but Reiko really displayed her pout. I don't care about that woman as long as my 'new' friends are happy.

"Guys. I'm super-duper late and I'm very sorry." somebody said.

"As always." they all replied except me of course. The sight of him makes my stomach twirl with a feeling I really don't understand. Then he said something.

"Oh, never thought you'd be here too, **Sakura-chan."** he said and it really made my blood boil, as in!

**.,.,., End of Chapter.,.,.**

To those who reviewed:

Melissax3 – eheh..thanks for the review..!

Otaku Nayami – thanks for your review.! It did brighten my day

cholfie27- pearl, thanks a lot!...ur really making me smile every time i make this story 'coz it reminds me of you...thanks a lot for the support..!

y-chan – yeah you're right. but Syaoran can't do that..haha..!

rosedreamer101 – thanks for always having a review for me..!

serenity uchiha – it's okay that ur hyper 'coz i reli don't mind..eheh..thanks for the review and maybe you're right..i will think about it first..

AngelEmCuti – really?..thanks..!

latafmodginkianp1618 – yeah, i will..!

lucia096 – thanks..i will, maybeh..heheh..

x-Melodyz-x – am i?..wow..!...thanks..!

Nightmares of Love – thanks..!..she will and she should be..!

lhaine07 – the retorts?..it will be on the next chappie..!

romancerox – ur a geek?..wow!..ehehe..

**THANKS A LOT!!**

**Wahahah! Can you guess who was that boy?...Till the next chapter!...and oh!..if ur wondering about where's the saku-syao retorts..it will be on the next chappie..this chappie is more about sakura's pov if you noticed it..ehehe..sorry about the chappie if you find it short..ehehe..**

**Thanks for reading..!! So how was it? Do I still have errors? Did I improve even a bit? Please tell me so I could change it. I know I really need to cover up these lapses. By the way, I hope you like the chappie...**

**Don't forget to review please…'coz your review counts…**

**mwahugz**

**w!tch cher!**


	5. Chapter 5

My Playboy Boss

**My Playboy Boss**

**A/N:** OMG! I'm really really sorry for the super-duper late update. It's just that I had so many things to do plus some emotional problems.,! Whew.,! But I'm glad I had pass through these things and I can say I'm a tough gurl knowing I didn't lose my faith. I planned to discontinue this but my conscience was telling me not to do it! Why? I don't know..hahah.. Well guys, once again I want to say "Gomen!". Too much of blabbering.,! So here's chapter 5.,!

**(P.S. I suggest reading again chapter 4 'coz I edit some things in there especially the Mei Lin hating Sakura part. I nearly forgot that Mei Lin wasn't an antagonist but I changed it to Reiko since she was the real antagonist in Chapter 1. But it's just a suggestion, okei? Just to let you know..o-0)**

**Summary:** For her, it was hate at first sight. For him, it was nothing. Sakura Kinomoto's new boss, a.k.a. Syaoran Li, is nothing but a playboy and an arrogant jerk yet, he is breath-taking. He plays with every girl but was stunned by his 'new secretary'. Now he wants her. But, he doesn't know why Sakura is mad at him. Until one day…

**Rated T**

**Ages: **Sakura- 20 yrs. old & Syaoran- 22 yrs. old

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

**Note: **

"Blah blah" speaking

'Blah blah' thoughts

_blah blah _flashback

_**blah blah **_good conscience

_blah blah_ bad conscience

**Chapter 5**

**...Sakura's POV...**

"Huh?! What are you doing here? I abruptly asked.

"Oh. Sakura, calm down. He's a part of this group, you know." Tomoyo answered for him.

"Oh really?" I asked again.

"Yeah. Really." he replied with that remarkable smirk oh his face. Whew! Will that smirk won't fade?

"So you're telling me that **our boss** is a part of **this group**?" I asked.

"Of course! We're childhood friends. That's why we don't mind him even though he's our boss." Eriol answered.

"Enough of that Saku-chan. My stomach is growling 'coz of hunger so if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna eat this food **now**." Takashi interrupted which caused the group laugh. All were happily eating their lunch when suddenly.,.

"Kindly pass the sushi - -" Li and I both said.

"Oh, ladies first." he suggested.

"No. You get some first." I said.

"No way. You get first." he said sternly.

"Kei fine!" I shouted.

**...Syaoran's POV...**

"Kei fine!" she shouted.

Geez. That girl is really hot-tempered. But well, it's nice to have her in the group. After all, she seems to be friendly with them but not exactly with Reiko. That bitch's always in trouble with other girls. Sigh Kami, why do many girls fell in love with me that fast? Guess it's all because of my charms, my face and my **money**. Its quiet obvious that girls are after for it. Sigh

"Ahm. Baby? What's wrong?" Reiko interrupted my thoughts.

"Uh. Huh? Nothing's wrong Reiko." I replied reluctantly. Can't she understand that I need some 'space'?

"Oh really? You seem to be bothered. You always sigh. C'mon spill it up, honey." Reiko said while massaging my back. She seems so concerned for me. But duh?! I don't need her sympathy!

I was really doubting if I'll answer her or not but seeing Saku-chan is eyeing me like somewhat jealous? I don't know. But I think she is kinda jealous. Hahah! Sounds interesting, huh? Better to play now so I pulled Reiko closer to my body and that slut was cherishing every freaking second of it. But what caught my attention was the face of Sakura who's as red as an angry bull!

"I'm bothered Reiko. But it seems that- - - "

"Excuse me. I forgot something at my place and it's really important. Sorry guys. Maybe we'll have lunch again some time." she said while standing up and getting her purse.

After she stood up, I excused myself in going to the CR but honestly, I went to her office to ask her the reason why she left that early.

**.,.,.,.,Saku's Office.,.,.,**

"The nerve of that jerk! He's in a public place and my God! Geez! They're really displaying their affection in public! What the hell! And that slut! She seems to like every minute of it! Whoa! I can't believe he's the son of the owner! He seems not bothered about his reputation! If I were him, I would think first the things I would do especially if I'm in front of the crowd!" I heard her shouted.

"But the problem is you're not me." I replied and she instantly looked at the direction of the person who spoke.

"What the -"

"Yes?" I interrupted her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Whoa. Saku, watch your mouth." I said somewhat threatening her.

"If you're threatening me Mr. Li, well, I'm not frightened." she said firmly.

"Me? Threatening you? Why should I?" I asked mockingly.

"Don't play dumb Li-sama." came her aguish reply.

"Wait a minute. Why are you so angry with me? Is it because I'm close with Reiko? You're jealous." I sounded a little bit concerned.

"Who's jealous? Me? No freaking way!" she argued.

"Really? But the way you act proves it. You're like a jealous girlfriend of mine. And we all knew that _Action speaks louder than words._" I replied.

"No way!" she answered.

"Yes way!" I said mockingly.

"Stop the crap, will you?" this time, she sounded a bit angry!

"But I thought YOU started this?"

"Huh! Take note: YOU THOUGHT!" she corrected me.

"Look, no problem can be fixed like this. Can't we just be friends?" I suggested.

"To tell you frankly, that's the last thing I have in mind 'coz I only limit my friends to those deserving ones." she told me.

"Why is that my dear?" I asked.

"Stop it!" she sounded like a baby!

"Stop what, my baby?"

"My God, Syaoran! I'm already 20 yrs. old to be called a baby!" she whined.

"What did you say? Syaoran? It sounds good to my ears **Sakura**."

**Sakura's POV**

"What did you say? Syaoran? It sounds good to my ears **Sakura**."

Geez! Why did I say that? Am I out of mind? No!! This can't be!...Wait... Why am I affected by his presence?

_Simple! Hormones Girl!..hahah!_

Huh? Where in earth did that voice came?

_**Silly! Don't listen to her Saku. She's your bad conscience! Listen to me 'coz I'm the good one, kei?**_

Great. So those voices where inside my head! And the funny thing is I just knew it NOW! haha.. Isn't it funny? Oh well, so to whom will I listen again? Oh yeah, to the good one. So?

_Why don't you slap him Saku? I mea n, he just thought that you were jealous, right?_

Yeah right! Nice suggestion. But am I suppose to listen to you? You're the bad conscience for Pete's sake!

_**Just listen to me Saku. The bad conscience will just do you harm.**_

Really?

_**Yup! So I'm going to explain to you everything!**_

"What do you mean everything?" I asked loudly not knowing Syao – I mean Li's still here.

"What are you talking about my darling Saku?" he asked, confusion plastered on his face.

"Huh? Oh. No –nothing. I'll excuse myself for a while." with that I immediately ran towards the comfort room leaving my boss behind.

_Haha. So who did harm to you know Saku?_

"Will you stop? You already made me feel humiliated in front of Li! What will he think of me now?" I asked to no one particularly.

_**It's only you who did that Sakura. Not us. You were the one who shouted it loudly that's why you were humiliated in front of Syaoran! Know what? Basing on your reaction a while ago, I could say you're jealous! The signs are clear, am I right, BAD?**_

_Yeah. I agree with you, GOOD. You just have to admit it, Sakura. You have fallen in love again for the second time! But beware, you might cry again._** (A/N: Confuse? haha.. read below!)**

Again? What do you mean?

_**Don't you remember the time when...**_

_Flashback: __**(Normal POV)**_

_A happy girl can be seen lively listening to her cousin. She had these amazing emerald orbs with matching auburn locks. Every boy can fall in love with this girl but nobody dared to court her. Why? It's because she's too childish. And when I say too childish that means really really childish! Superb! But unknown to everybody, behind this childish trait lays a very sweet and caring heart. She so fragile that you don't want to see her down and broken; with tears flowing from her eyes. Why? Because she's someone you can't take because of she's so sweet! You might think that she's too hard too handle but she's not. I'm telling you, when you see her cry, you will really feel guilty, as if you were the one who caused her to cry like that. And I think, you already know who I meant. If not, I don't know what's wrong with your brain. Maybe you need some brain cleaner to freshen up your dirty brains and to think properly!_

"_Sakura, he's just the man in my dreams! So handsome and rich! Too bad you don't know him! I bet if you would see him, you'd be head over heels with him!" Miki exclaimed. She's Sakura's cousin. __**Miki Kinomoto**_

"_Really? Well, its better that I won't see him, Miki. I might not get focused with my studies, you know. You might forget that I'm a dean's lister." Sakura replied. She's one of those who top in their university 'coz she's devoted in her studies. She doesn't have any time for those you called relationships. Heartless?? Of course not! She just doesn't want to fail her parents. She wanted them to be happy by giving them good grades, understand?_

"_Yeah right! I almost forgot that my cousin here is soooo devoted to her studies hat she don't have time anymore to date some boys!" Miki teased._

"_Haha. Don't you lecture me, young lady! Just daydream there with the love of your life!" Sakura teased back._

"_I'm not lecturing you, __**smart lady**__! Mind you, he's name's Syaoran Li. Haven't you heard of that name?" Miki asked._

"_Nope and I'm not willing to discuss anymore of your love life Miki. I need to do first my research. See you at home, Ja!" with that Sakura swiftly ran out of Miki's sight. She was too engrossed in running that she didn't notice a guy who was coming from the other side of her direction. As a result, they bumped towards each other with the guy lying above Sakura. Who's the guy? Find out!_

"_Oops. I'm so sorry. I didn't watch my steps." the guy said while standing up. "Let me help you." he continued._

"_Iie. It's my fault. I was too engrossed in running that I wasn't able to notice you." Sakura said._

"_Oh. Still, I should be looking where I'm going. I'm really sorry but I need to go. Just accept this. I'm really sorry. Ja ne!" and he left that place._

"_Hmm. Well, he's cute. No. Not cute. Handsome! Yes, he's handsome! Kami! Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it what they called "Love at first sight"? Gosh! He's superb! He is very kind. Oh. He even gave me a bracelet! It's so nice. Xiao Lang. maybe that's his name. Geez. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. Imagine, he's the first one to gave me a gift to think we both don't know each other!" she said to no one._

_After that incident, Sakura can't get off her mind thinking about that guy and the bracelet. It was so special for her and she even thought it was "Destiny" for them and that he's her "Soulmate". She was daydreaming in their class and it was strange enough for her classmates to see her act that way. But still, her friends are happy for her knowing she isn't quiet familiar about this feeling. _

_Even her parents noticed this sudden action of Sakura. Not knowing their daughter had fallen madly in love with a stranger who gave her a bracelet. Yes, she's in love. It's obvious enough._

_Fortunately, days passed and they met again. This time, it was Sakura who noticed him but much to her disappointment, she was with another girl. A girl who was sexier and prettier than her. She had her hands clinging on the guy's waist as if she was a snake on his body. Sakura was hurt indeed but she didn't approach them at yell. Who was she anyway? Why would she do that thing as if she was somebody important for him? Hell, he might not recognize her. Days had already passed and the chance to remember her is slight. So she preferred to cry alone in a dark corner of her room. She was too hurt by her first love that she doesn't want to fall in love again. She's afraid to try. She's afraid to be hurt again. It wasn't a nice feeling to be dumped by someone you love. That's why at that exact moment, she promised to herself never to fall again 'coz she realized love will only ruin your world._

_She tried to recompose herself again. She stood up from her first love and learned to move on. She had much determination this time and she just focused herself in studying._

_Years and years passed by and she forgot about this. But, it's like destiny wants to prove her something._

_And the day came when ..._

"_I don't understand why he did that to me, Sakura. Tell me, am I not attractive enough?" came Miki's cry. She was betrayed by her boyfriend who was no other than __**Syaoran Li**__._

"_Of course you're attractive. Who told you you're not? Just tell me who it is and I'm sure he would regret the day when he was born!" was Sakura's assuring reply._

"_Then tell me, why did he broke up with me? Why did he replaced me for another slut?!" was Miki's angry reply. And know, Sakura understand why she had said those things. She was heartbroken. She and her boyfriend split up!_

"_Maybe he was blind enough not to notice your beauty. Come on, Miki. There are a lot of boys in this world. Just choose among your suitors and forget that asshole!" Sakura said. She was concerned about her cousin._

"_No Sakura. You don't understand. I love him so much! I can't bear losing him. My life would not be complete without him. He's my world Sakura! My life would be miserable. I want him back, Saku. Please help me." Miki pleaded._

"_But the problem is, he doesn't love you back! I'm sorry but I have to say this Miki. You and that bastard don't belong with each other. Its better that you broke up because he isn't worth it of your love! Move on, Miki. It's not yet the end. You can start again. Recompose yourself for someone better, for someone who's worth it!" Sakura replied._

_Miki sighed. "I can't go on, Sakura. It's not that easy. I gave him all of me and I'm pregnant!" This news struck Sakura but she automatically hid it. It's not the best reaction for this time. It might worsen the situation._

"_Yeah. You gave him all. But what had you received in return? Heartaches! Just heartaches! And that child" she said while pointing towards her stomach "She's all you have now. You must be strong for your child." she continued._

"_I don't know what to do Sakura. I'm so dumb!" Miki cried._

"_Don't worry. I'll help you. You're like my sister, you know?" Sakura said. Somehow, it made her cousin calm._

_Sakura thought she had convinced her cousin; that she's done with her problems and no need to worry. But she was wrong. Really wrong. _

_Sakura was currently scanning her notes that time when a knock came. A knock that will bring her such a horrible news. A news that she didn't expect._

**.,.,., End of Chapter.,.,.**

To those who reviewed:

Otaku Nayami – yeah right!..it was him!..thanks!

cholfie27- pearl, thanks!..grabeh sad nimo mureview wuie.,base on real life jud?..pirti man sad natong igu.a atoh dae.,bull's eye kumbaga!..haha..anyweiz.,thanks au sa imu comment..reli appreciate it!

y-chan – i'm really sorry! supposed to be, it should be Reiko who's angry with saku and not meiling..gomen

rosedreamer101 – you could?..great!..thanks for the review!

serenity uchiha – yeah i think?..anyweiz..thanks for your review!..really appreciate it!

AngelEmCuti – really?..thanks a lot!

lucia096 – thanks!

x-Melodyz-x – it is?..thanks!

lhaine07 – oh..don't wori!..the retorts are in this chap!

Kumiko Yuka – no, not really..thanks for the review!

TigerLilyette – really?..well, thanks!

Pipi-chan – who knows?..eheh,thanks for the review!

animelover0328 – thanks for loving this!

StarAngel02 – yeah it's Syaoran!..thanks for the review!

Daniela93sweet – sori..but i don't update that fast..hope u understand..anyweiz..thanks!

MikanReiSakura – thanks for the review!

**THANKS A LOT!!**

**Whew! Done.,! So what do ya think? What is the news? haha..better wait for the next chapter!..stay tuned!**

**I'll try to update fast..but not faster that ya think it is... Maybe by 2****nd**** week of june?..haha..just maybe..**

**Thanks for reading..!! So how was it? Do I still have errors? Did I improve even a bit? Please tell me so I could change it. I know I really need to cover up these lapses. By the way, I hope you like the chappie...**

**Don't forget to review please…'coz your review counts…-**

**mwahugz**

**w!tch cher!**

**(P.S. I suggest reading again chapter 4 'coz I edit some things in there especially the Mei Lin hating Sakura part. I nearly forgot that Mei Lin wasn't an antagonist but I changed it to Reiko since she was the real antagonist in Chapter 1. But it's just a suggestion, okei? Just to let you know..nn)**


	6. Chapter 6

My Playboy Boss

**My Playboy Boss**

**A/N:** Yipee!..I update again!..I updated on time!..I'm so proud of myself 'coz I didn't lose track of my time!..As I had promised on my Chapter 5, I will update by the second week of June which is NOW!..So I hope you guys will enjoy!

**Summary:** For her, it was hate at first sight. For him, it was nothing. Sakura Kinomoto's new boss, a.k.a. Syaoran Li, is nothing but a playboy and an arrogant jerk yet, he is breath-taking. He plays with every girl but was stunned by his 'new secretary'. Now he wants her. But, he doesn't know why Sakura is mad at him. Until one day…

**Rated T**

**Ages: **Sakura- 20 yrs. old & Syaoran- 22 yrs. old

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

**Chapter 6**

**+-+-+--+-+-+**

**.,.,.,Sakura's POV.,.,.,**

"Heya Sakura! Uhm. Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked while retouching her make up in front of the mirror.

I looked at her and said "Of course yes!" Why shouldn't I?" while giving her the I-don't-know-what-you-mean look.

She laughed mockingly. "Yeah right." she replied sarcastically. "Then care to explain what's the meaning of that tear flowing down on your right cheek?" she said while pointing to a certain spot at my face.

I touched my cheek and found out that it's kinda wet. Jeez, I never thought that scene in the past would still affect me like this. And I also didn't notice this tear skipped from my eye. I guess I should move on, let that memory be forgotten. Let bygones be bygones. I should somehow - - -

"Hello? Sakuraaaaaaaaa!!" Tomoyo shouted while waving her hands frantically.

"What?!" I asked/ shouted annoyingly.

"Do you have any problems? Is something bothering you? Do you think I can help?" she asked consecutively. Gosh! She's like an investigator who's asking me some questions. She's becoming hysterical just for a single tear!

I chucked nervously. "Jeez, Tomoyo. Calm down. You're over-reacting!" I somewhat scolded her.

"No I'm not. I'm just worried 'coz you suddenly spaced out in there when I mentioned about that tear on your face. Now tell me, do you have any problem? And don't you dare lie with me, Sakura. I know you too well." she threatened.

"As If I would have? Maybe it's only you having some problems, eh? And this tear? It's just a usual reaction after I urinate! Duh?!" I explained which i hope she will buy. But somehow, it's partly a lie 'coz it wasn't a reaction for I didn't even urinate! But it's true though that I have this certain reaction after I urinate. I know you might find it weird but if you'll be in my situation, you'll get immune to it anyways. So back to the topic.

"Oh yeah. I remember that you have this weird reaction" she stopped and eyed me suspiciously "But do you think I would buy that as an explanation? NO FREAKIN' WAY!"

Uh oh. I'm really a bad liar. I can't even lie with this woman. But knowing Tomoyo, she will really ask my ass what's wrong! So how can I get through with this mess? Hm.. Think Sakura! Think!

Ah ha! I got an idea. "Ahm, Tomoyo. It's already one o'clock. I still need to do some paper works for Li-san. Later!" with that, I grabbed my hand bag and immediately left that place. I should've used the CR in my room. But I think Li-san won't leave if I used that CR.

Great. Another problem. I'm sure Tomoyo will still question me about what happened a while ago and basically, I don't have any plans on telling her despite of her being my best friend. I still have to make sure, right? I still can't accept the fact that I kinda 'like' him 'coz I really really hate him. He's the reason of Miki' death so I must NOT like him. Yeah, right. I don't like that man! In fact, I loathe him very much so why did my 'good conscience' whatsoever told me that? And the 'bad conscience' also agreed. Grr. I hate those little voices. Hmm.. How come I'm right here already? **(A/N: She meant in front of her door.)** Oh, I remember. I walked and walked and that's how I arrived here. I just hope that man already left.

As I entered my room, his familiar scent welcomed me. 'Great. Now I know his scent, huh? What's next? His voice? His eyes? His nose? His lips? Hahah. I must've imagined too much. But you know? I really like his scent. It's very intoxicating. It's enough to drive me crazy. Somehow, I want to hold him tightly inhaling his scent as if there's no tomorrow. I want to hold him close - - STOP! That's too much Sakura. I mentally slapped my face.

"Daydreaming about me?" I heard someone said followed by a chuckle. I don't need to turn around just to know who it was. Maybe I was right a while ago. I did know his voice. But if you still don't know who it was, it was Syaoran Li. So that guy still didn't left, eh?

"I suppose your brain isn't working out well today, Li." I said hesitantly. Why? 'Coz when I turned around, I saw his handsome face and he was grinning like a mad dog! He looks so cute with that act that I can't help myself to blush. But I quickly turned back and acted like nothing's wrong. Jeez, what is the meaning of this mushy feeling?

**.,.,., Normal POV.,.,.,**

'No matter how hard she tried to hide it, I still saw that blush on her face.' Syaoran thought.

"You're so cute when you blush, Sakura. And please, call me 'Syaoran'. I'm not comfortable with that surname thingy." Syaoran said while smiling at her.

Unknown to Syaoran, Sakura's heart was hammering inside her chest like crazy. It was the first time she saw him smile like that and she found him so handsome and stunning. She was really flabbergasted by the sight in front of her and that made her knees trembling. She held to the next thing to her which was the chair and clung to it as if her whole life depended on it. Then she sat down and acted as if she wasn't affected by his presence.

"What's the point of having you here anyway?" she replied instead. She just couldn't call him by his first name. She feels somewhat shy?

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. We will be having a lunch tomorrow with a client and as my secretary, your presence is a must. Got that?" he said but his attention shifted at the frame on her table.

'If I'm not mistaken, that's Miki. But why does Sakura has her photo? What's her relationship with her? Are they siblings? No, they can't be. I saw her profile and she has only a brother as a family now. Her parents both died when she was still young. So maybe she's her cousin. Tsk tsk. Poor Miki. I somewhat feel angry towards that woman. Why? Because she flirted with my friend, Khent! At first, I thought she was being friendly at all but it wasn't. Something's wrong. And then I caught them two in the act at Khent's unit. They were doing 'it'!

And who would like to have his girlfriend doing sex with another guy? Definitely NOT me! Then she came one day telling me that we have a baby? How dare she do that? Maybe Khent did not accept their child so she came to me instead? But I'm not that dumb! I dated another girl and she saw me and accused me of deceiving her! But she's the first one who did that! She and Khent were traitors! I still hate them for doing that to me!' Syaoran thought.

But it's not only Syaoran who was engrossed with his thoughts, also Sakura. She was also buried into deep thinking.

'Hmm. What is he looking at? Ahh, the photo. He recognized her, eh? I wonder if he feels guilty right now. It was because of him Miki took that sin. If he accepted their child, they could've been a nice family right now. But what he did was wrong! Really really wrong. And I hate him for doing that. I loathe you, Syaoran Li. I will hate you FOREVER!' Sakura thought inwardly. **(A/N: really, huh?)**

"If you have nothing else to say Li, you can leave. I still have to do some paper works for tomorrow." Sakura stated coldly.

However, Syaoran sensed something wrong about Sakura. He was sure she blushed a while ago then she became cold right now. 'What's with the mood swing?' he wondered.

**.,.,., Sakura's POV.,.,.,**

"I have this gutsy feeling you're beginning to hate me, Sakura." I heard him say.

Beginning? Tsk. You're wrong, Li. I hated you since the day you were born! You're an egoistical jerk, know that? People like you should vanish in this world. I can't believe that I liked you. Of all people in this damned world! I should've known better. I should stop this nonsense right now! I don't wanna be like Miki. I wanted to shout that to him, wanna let him know how I feel towards him but instead, these words came out of my mouth "Hate? No, I don't. In fact, I really really LIKE you! So you can get out now." take note: with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Too bad he noticed it. He stared at me for a wile and without a sound, he left the room. I wonder what's with that man. Tsk tsk. What a conceited bastard!

I picked up t5he photo and looked at it. It was a very nice photo way back when we were still young. Miki's parents were dead and we were her only remaining relatives. Otou-san adopted her and she stayed with us. We were so happy back then. If only she hadn't met that man! He had stolen her away from us the first day she met him. And he's also the reason why she did that! And he must pay. He must!

**+-+-+--+-+-+**

"Sakura-chan!!" I heard someone called. I turned around to see Tomoyo waving frantically at me together with Meilin and the others. I waved back and approached them with a smile.

"Going home?" Meilin asked.

"Yup. How about you guys?" I answered back.

"We're about to go to the mall to buy some cake and celebrate! Wanna go with us?" Rika invited. She surely looked blooming today. Wonder why.

"Celebrate? Why?" I asked them.

"Well, we were supposed to tell you that it's Rika's birthday and she inviting us over. But since you and Syaoran left us 'unexpectedly', we forgot to mention it to you." Chiharu explained.

"Ah. Okay. Happy Birthday Rika." I greeted her. "But I'm afraid I can't go with you at the mall. I need to discus some important matters with my onii-chan. But maybe I CAN GO AT Rika's house by 7:30 pm. Would that be alright?" I said.

"That would be great, Sakura!" Naoko exclaimed.

I chucked. Then it hit me. "But wait, I don't know where you house is Rika." I said worriedly.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry, Sakura. My house is just at the back of Tomoeda Mall. You won't have a hard time looking for a red gate, right? Rika assured.

"Okay. So I guess it's settled. And I shall be there by 7:30 sharp!" I promised.

**+-+-+--+-+-+**

"Kaiju. Good thing you're already here." some intruder said. I was currently listening to a song in my player and was singing 'nicely'. Hmm. I guess that would be onii-chan. Lemme play first. What I did was I blasted off the volume and sang the lyrics loudly and acted as if I didn't notice he came. "If you just realize what I just realize then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another - -"

"Kaijuuuuu!" onii-chan shouted while turning off my player.

"Baka onii-chan! I'm not a kaiju!" I protested

"Yeah right. There's no point arguing with a monster like you." he said. "I still need to pack after we have this 'serious talk'."

"Ooh. I smell something. What's it all about onii-chan? What do you mean you still need to pack? Are you going to elope with Kaho?" I joked making him stare at me like I've gone crazy. Jeez, that man doesn't really know about jokes.

"I need to pack 'coz I'll be leaving to Hong Kong. And NO, I'm now going elope. I'm still not out of my mind. And I need you to be responsible for yourself while I'm away." I beamed after hearing those words! I'm sure it would be fun while he's away. I don't need to have a problem about him being so protective to me. Now I can invite Tomoyo to sleep over 'coz onii-chan's really strict. So strict, superb! I jumped due to happiness.

"You really are a kaiju. Proper women don't do such foolish things. I worry about the things in this house. You might be irresponsible or worst; you might break all the things here. After all, you're a kaiju." he teased. I pouted and stomped his foot but I missed. I stomped again and this time, I hit his left foot. I laughed wickedly while he's growling in pain.

"I'll spare you this time, kaiju. I still need to pack for tomorrow." he said and left.

"Onii-chan, wait!" I shouted making him stop. "I won't be staying for dinner. My friend invited me over at their house to celebrate her birthday. Is that okay?" I consulted and he nod in approval. I thanked him and I proceed to my room.

I glanced at my alarm clock and it read 6:45. I still have time to buy a gift for Rika. But I still need to decide what I will wear. I grabbed some clothes in my closet and chose among them.

I glanced again at the mirror and released a satisfied smile. My attire would be great 'coz I think it's not really a formal occasion. If you're curious about my attire, it's a pink velvet dress with matching faded jeans and pink sandals. I applied a slight amount of make-up and lastly lip gloss. Why lip gloss? 'Coz I certainly hate lipsticks! They're just not my type so a little lip gloss will do the trick! I grabbed my hand bag and got the keys for my car. You might think I'm poor but I'm not that poor. Richness, you might say? But I'm also not that rich. The car was just a gift from onii-chan when I graduated. I'm really grateful 'coz he gave that to me. I needed it too badly.

Hmm. I wonder what kind of gift I will give to Rika. I still don't know her that much so I don't have enough information about her. Hmmm. What about a bear? A huggable one? Right! I'll just buy her a big bear. I hope she will like it. Nyahaha!

**.,.,.,minutes later.,.,.,**

"I like this one!" I exclaimed making some people to look at my direction. I laughed nervously and mumble a short 'sorry' at them. Fortunately, they resumed to their works. Sheesh, that was close! Hmm. Maybe I'll also buy some pizza. That would be a great plan!

After paying to the cashier, I immediately went to a pizza house to buy some pizza. But as I was approaching the store, I think I saw someone I know. Oh well. Guess who?! Hmph! Nothing important. Just my boss, Syaoran Li! And take note, he's with somebody: a girl to be exact! Hmm. Spying wouldn't be a crime, would it?

I swiftly ran towards a big tree near their table. I'm still outside so they won't notice me. Haha. Uh oh. The girl's blushing, eh? I wonder what happening in there...

**.,.,at the pizza house.,.,**

Bridget was really shy in front of Syaoran. She just met him like somewhat 2 days ago? Things happened so fast and he invited her to a date which she gladly accepted. She admits that this man was really handsome. Only a blind person would turn down this beauty that can be compare to Zeus. But still, she feels awkward whenever she's with him.

"You certainly look lovely tonight, Bridget." Syaoran complimented which made the young lady blush. **(A/N: that's what Sakura saw.)**

"Thanks S-Syaoran."she stuttered. Somehow, she felt weird when she mentioned his name. It's like his name shouldn't be mention at all. It's just that she doesn't love this man. In fact, her heart beats for somebody. She just thought that maybe a fling won't hurt so here she was, dating with this guy. But she just can't rid off Khent in her mind. It felt like she was deceiving _Khent_ **(A/N: Remember the guy who was supposed to be the father of Miki's child and Syaoran's friend? Well, they're the same)**. She should get out of here now.

"Uhm, Syaoran, I need to go to the CR. Excuse me." she said.

**.,.,back at Sakura's hiding place.,.,**

Hmm. The girl stood up. Wonder where she's going? Li sure looks confident tonight. I wonder what made his ego boost up. Hmmm. Oh gosh! He is CERTAINLY a PLAYBOY!! Wanna know why? 'Coz he just FLIRTED with the girl from the next playboy to think he has a date! So egoistic! Jeez. Is he that hungry over girls? Kami, he's a real jerk. Here's what happened...

The girl stood up to go somewhere else **(A/N: Bridget)**. He, on the other hand, got bored so he shifted his head to his right side. And he saw this girl who was eyeing him lustily. In return, he winked at her and was eyeing her the same way the girl eyed him. Then she approached him and whispered something to his ear. Then, she pointed to a red car which was parked outside the store. And I guess that meant that she'll be waiting in her car? The bitch wasn't able to control her lust anymore so she licked his earlobe and bit it.

Eeew. Isn't that gross? To think they were in public place? They are displaying their lust in public, for God's sake! Are they out of their mind? Sheesh. Wait, why am I still here? I already proved to myself that my PLAYBOY boss isn't worth of my 'slightest' concern! So, I must disappear right now even though I'm already burning due to anger here! Wait! And what in earth did I just say? Grr. I'm becoming insane and it's all because of him and that stupid bitch! The hell I care to them! I don't give a damn if he's that playboy!!

"Look Mommy, the girl is looking at the boy in store with angry eyes. Why do you think she's angry Mommy?" I heard a little girl said which made her mother laugh.

"Sweetie, don't mind that woman. She's just jealous because he saw her boyfriend flirting with some other girl in the store." her mother answered. I glared at them both and they disappeared right after my eyes. Jeez, they thought I'm jealous? NO WAY in the seven depths of hell! And why would i be jealous? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or something?! I'm just his secretary and it's not my business to be involved about his active sex life! And speaking of business, that mother and that brunette were really some kind of gossipers. Can't they just focus about THEIR business and leave me alone? It's not like they know me!

Great. It's already 7:15. And that's all thanks to that playboy guy right over there. Sigh. I still need too go at Rika's house by 7:30. But I still need to buy some pizza! But what if he will see me? And worst, what if he will think that I'm stalking him? Gosh Sakura. Relax. Breathe in and out. Okay. What's wrong with that? You're definitely not stalking, right? So act normal. It's merely coincidence that he's here too. And I'm sure, that girl awhile ago will return any moment now so he'll be busy enough to notice you enter the store. He's a playboy, remember? So he would definitely make sure that his date won't be bored but will enjoy his company. So there's nothing to worry about. Go Sakura! Gambatte!

I went in right away and made sure he won't look at the direction I'm walking. I walked straight to the cashier and ordered a box of pizza and went out right after paying it. Thankfully, he was too engrossed talking to his date and wasn't able to notice me enter and exit the pizza house.

Jeez! I really can't bear it! He's dating two girls at the same time. Well, what happened between Syaoran and that slut can't be really considered as a date. It was just flirting. But still, he must not do THAT. What will other people say? And what does he think about girls? Dolls that are played with? Absolutely NOT! Hmm. No wonder Miki did that. Maybe she's another doll for him that's why when he had what he wanted, he will throw her like a piece of junk! Maybe somebody should teach her. Right! But who must that somebody be?

**.,.,Rika's house.,.,**

"Happy Birthday, Rika! Here's my gift for you!" I greeted her and handed the pink paper bag.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Sakura. But you shouldn't had bother buying me a gift." she replied with a smile. She placed the bag on the table together with some other gifts.

"That's nothing, Rika. You're my friend, after all. And I also want you to be happy on your birthday. Aren't you happy?" I asked her.

"Of course, I am. You guys made me really happy today. Thanks a lot." she said. And everybody 'awwed'. And one by one, we hug Rika.

"Uhm. Sorry to interrupt you guys. But I brought some pizza. I'll place it here, okay?" I said and Rika nodded. I placed the pizza on the table where some foods are placed. Mei Lin and the others had proceeded to their works. Everybody was busy preparing the foods and the table so I also helped. Minutes later, we heard the doorbell.

"Good. Syaoran's already here so we can now start eating. Come in, Syao." Rika said.

I looked at the door. And there he was standing with some girl, the same girl in the pizza house but not the flirty one. Looking at him makes my heart boil in anger. I can't explain why I felt this way. They appeared to be sweet in front of us. Maybe i was just concerned about the girl because she wasn't aware of what kind of person she was dating, right? But then, it hit me.

_Flasback_

_And what does he think about girls? Dolls that are played with? Absolutely NOT! Hmm. No wonder Miki did that. Maybe she's another doll for him that's why when he had what he wanted, he will throw her like a piece of junk! Maybe somebody should teach her. Right! But who must that somebody be?_

Somebody must teach him a lesson. And I guess it should be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

,

.

,

_**...**__**ME**__**...!**_

**+-+-+--+-+-+**

**.,.,., End of Chapter.,.,.**

To those who reviewed:

cholfie27- pearl, thanks kaayu!..lageh nlang u make reply to dis story even though d naman toh masyado maganda!..hehe..thanks talaga!..update sad nya sa imo wuie!..maghuwat jud ko!

rosedreamer101 – haha!..did i mention he's the father?..i don't think so!..by the way, thanks for the review!

serenity uchiha – yup!..she will be in this story..and yeah, you're right!..saku hates Syaoran 'coz of miki.,..thanks for the review!

AngelEmCuti – really?..thanks!

StarAngel02 – hmm.,i'll try!..thanks for the review!

shi eri – nice?..thanks!

animesweetberries – really?..arigatou!

Cherie Blossom – thanks for loving this story!

kaYeYe – i'll try!..thanks for the review!

Misunderstandings – yeah.,she still have it.,

SaraCullen – thanks!

Shiona Acitiu – why would you feel bad?

insanity-ward – yeah, she did!..stay tuned!

PinkAngelIdolVoice – two would be enough..thank you because you like this story.,i really appreciate it!

maleesha – kinda.,thanks for the review!

rondallagurl – the news?...miki died!..thanks for the review!

zimian19 – i'll try to update.,thanks!

.choco.angel. – so nice of you to love this story.,.and sorry for the mistakes.,

mugi-choco – yes, she did commit suicide.,

**THANKS A LOT!!**

**Whew! Done.,! So what do ya think? I'm soo happy!..Wanna know why?..'Coz it'll be my BIRTHDAY tomorrow and I updates today because i wanna read your review on my birthday?..It's a present to myself 'coz I know my parents wouldn't bother having a party for me!..eheh.,so here it is..I just wanna greet myself a "Happy Happy Happy Birthday!" and "May i have many more birthdays to come!"..i hope you guys don't fine me weird.,haha., If you happen to drop a review and write a lil' biit happy birthday to me, I would really really appreciate it!..it would be the best gift I woulf receive!**

**I'll try to update as fast as I could..but not faster that ya think it is 'coz starting tomorrow, I'll have my class already so it's really hard for me to update that fast and I must admit that I'm a lazy person!**

**Thanks for reading..!! So how was it? Do I still have errors? Please tell me so I could improve it. By the way, I hope you like the chappie...**

**Don't forget to review please…'coz your review counts…-**

**mwahugz**

**w!tch cher!**


	7. Author's Note

**Note: This is not Chapter 7….It's just plainly author's note… Sorry to disappoint you.**

OMG!!!!!!!!

Good day everyone. I had just checked my e-mail and it suddenly came into me that I have a story here that isn't finished yet. I totally am sorry fro not updating for these past few months. Six months, I guess. And it would be seven months soon.

And I can understand if you don't like to read my story anymore because I haven't updated that fast. Sorry. I really am. It's just that I've been busy with my life especially with my studies and other relationship thingy. Our school surely has many projects during break that I can't manage my time wisely. I've neglected my story and I'm sorry. I hope you understand.

I didn't mean to not update fast. It's just that things are getting into my way. Anyways, I want to know if you're still interested with my story. Please leave a review and let me know about your opinion. Am I going to **continue** this story or **discontinue** it?

Please let me know. Your opinion counts..

Have a nice day!

-witch cheri-


	8. Chapter 7

**My Playboy Boss**

**A/N:** I'm super duper sorry for the late update. HUHUHU! It's just that I lost all the interest I have to continue with this story. But a very important person let me realized the important of updating with the readers. She was an eye-opener really. I owe her this. you know who you are PEARL ;)

I hope you won't be angry with me updating late. It's just that I lack the time and the motivation to pursue. But anyways, I still updated. That's great news, right? HAHA! Anyways, enjoy! And oh by the way, I won't delete the authors note or replace it 'coz I figured out that you can't review on this chapter if this is a replacement. haha. i dunno reli. :))

**Summary:** For her, it was hate at first sight. For him, it was nothing. Sakura Kinomoto's new boss, a.k.a. Syaoran Li, is nothing but a playboy and an arrogant jerk yet, he is breath-taking. He plays with every girl but was stunned by his 'new secretary'. Now he wants her. But, he doesn't know why Sakura is mad at him. Until one day…

**Rated T**

**Ages: **Sakura- 20 yrs. old & Syaoran- 22 yrs. old

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

**Note: **

"Blah blah" speaking

'Blah blah' thoughts

_blah blah _flashback (SINGING ALSO)

_**blah blah **_good conscience

_blah blah_ bad conscience

**Chapter 7**

**.,.,.,Syaoran's POV.,.,.,**

I wonder what's wrong with that girl. She seems to be lost with her thoughts. But the way she was eyeing me, it feels like she has something being planned. Hmmm. I wonder what it is.

Anyways, I didn't mind her though she's making me bothered. "Good evening everyone and Happy Birthday Rika! Here's my gift for you. Hope you like it." I said while giving her my gift. I hope she would like it. I knew her as a bookworm so I guess she would like to have the Twilight Series. I have seen that movie before and I somehow liked it. But I guess it's not only me who liked it. I heard her with the girls talking about the books.

"_Hey! Have you seen Twlight? It was superb nice I tell you. You shouldn't miss seeing this movie." Mei Lin said._

"_Yeah. I've watched that movie. You know me already, when it comes to horror or something, I'm in. Especially in this movie, it's sort of a love story. I really love it!" Naoko said._

"_I've seen it with Eriol. It's nice." Tomoyo said, not really as excited as Naoko._

"_I've seen it also. And I'm dying to have all the four books. Argh! I so love Stephenie Meyer and her books. But sad to say, I didn't find any in bookstores. It's always out of stocks. Too bad." Rika sad sadly._

"Oh my, Syaoran. This is so heavy! What's inside?" Rika said excitedly.

"It's for you to find out, my friend." I replied, grinning. Knowing her, she wouldn't stop bugging me till she gets what she wants. Typical Rika.

"Hey. Li-san, who is that girl?" Sakura asked.

Eh? Did I hear her right? She was curious who's with me? Oh my! That's a change. Hmmm. I wonder what's with this girl. She never fails to amuse me. She is very interesting woman. I would want to know her more that's if she would let me. But I doubt if she would. She won't even stop the surname thingy. I mean, we're out of the office already so she can cut off the surname. I wouldn't mind really. I think I already told her that. Oh well. She is really hard-headed. Oh, wait. I don't think so. She easily got friends with the girls. But I wonder why she's very fierce with me. Oh cut that, not really fierce. Just snobbish I think.

But hey! I guess she likes me! That's it! Girls tend to be snobbish sometimes with the boys they like. Just like Tomoyo. She acted like she hates Eriol but it was very obvious that she likes her. And very clever Eriol, he was teasing her bad! Oh well, they really are a match. They think the same and plus, they are the most annoying couple I've ever known in my entire life!

"Is there something wrong with my face?" she interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh. Sorry about that. By the way, everyone, I want you to meet Bridget, a friend of mine. Bridget, this is Naoko with Yamazaki, Chiharu with Takashi, Rika with Terada, Tomoyo with Eriol and last but not the least, Sakura.

"Konnichiwa! It's a pleasure to meet you all." Bridget said.

"Same with us Bridget. Anyways, let's eat already. I'm starving." Takashi complained. Chiharu immediately beat his head. And the gang laughed.

"Ouch. That hurts sweetie." he said.

"Shut up Tak. You wanna get hit again?" Chiharu replied.

They're always like this, fighting with each other. But one thing I really appreciate with them is that they never got bored with their fighting. They can easily start an argument but never ends it up with break up. But still, I find it amusing to see them fighting always.

"Aww. I was just joking sweetie. Don't get all fuss up." he defended.

"Yeah right. You're acting like you're the celebrant in here." Chiharu pointed out.

"Chiharu – one point. Takashi – zero." Meiling scored and we all laughed. Poor Takashi.

"Haha. Enough of that. But I think Takashi's right guys. I'm sort of hungry already and I bet all of you are the same." Rika said.

We all proceed to the table and ate. It's really fun during times like this. Just talking and not minding our problems in life. It's nice to think that among all the problems and trials that lie ahead, you still have your friends to count on.

**.,.,.,Sakura's POV.,.,.,**

I wonder why she brought that girl. I mean, didn't his conscience bother to budge him for cheating with his date? For Christ's sake! That man is the worst playboy I've ever met. I so hate him. Yet, I want to revenge. I want him to be guilty of Miki's death. He should be blaming himself for it. He's the only one at fault. Miki just loved him too much that's why she had offered her dignity to him. Poor Miki. He got hooked with the wrong guy. And that jerk. He took Miki's innocence by using Miki's love for him. Maybe he knows that Miki is afraid losing him so she would do anything that he wants. Argh! I loathe him! I will teach him a lesson. I will!

"Hey Saku. Anything wrong?" Tomoyo inquired. She must have seen me gawking at that bastard.

"Oh. Nothing Moyo. It's just that I remembered someone." I reasoned out.

"You remember someone while staring at Syaoran? Or where you thinking about Syaoran?" she teased.

"Come on Tomoyo. You know I don't like guys. The word L-O-V-E is not in my voc." I said.

"Yeah right. Why don't you open widely you eyes Sakura? The world is sooooo beautiful! With lots of lots of handsome men!" Tomoyo said, star-eyed.

"Snap out of it Moyo. Do you want me to mention this to Eriol? I bet he wouldn't like that." I threatened.

"Argh! You win. Just this time. Anyways, I'm still starving. I'll go eat something to eat first." She said and went to the table again.

I went to the terrace to gasp in some fresh air. The air inside is too much for me to handle. At least, a fresh air to breathe in will help me organize my thoughts.

_Yeah right, need to organize your thoughts._

Argh! It's the stupid voices again!

_**Nah ah. You haven't heard me yet a while ago so it should be 'voice' only. Haha. **_

Yeah right. What is it now?

_Hey. We're just here to help you ORGANIZE your thoughts. Haha!_

_**Stop making her doubt, bad. Your name really suits you.**_

_And what are you trying to imply? That you're just the good in here?_

_**Yup! That's my name right? I'm the good conscience.**_

Alright, STOP! Can't you quit fighting? You're not helping me!

"Is there something bothering you?" a voice asked.

_**Ooops. Gotta go Saku!**_

_Till next time!_

"Argh. Stupid voices." I murmured.

"What did you say?" she asked again.

"Oh. Nothing Bridget-chan." I replied.

"You can just call me Bridget. Sakura, right?" she said and I nodded.

"So what brought you here Bridget?" I asked her this time.

She sighed. "That. I felt a little bit out of place inside." she said sadly.

"But why?" I asked again. I don't see anything wrong with the gang. I easily got along with them. And besides, she's Li-san's date so probably, she would be the center of topic, that's if Syaoran didn't neglected her. That boy is really something. He is certainly a jerk.

"Don't get me wrong. They tried to communicate with me but I feel like I don't belong. You know, like somehow, I shouldn't be here." she stated shyly.

"Eh? You shouldn't. You belong here - -"

"Because I'm Li-san's date?" she interrupted.

"I guess? Well Bridget, you're not alone. You know, it's my first day with them also but I easily got along with the group, the girls especially. You wouldn't find them hard to get along with. Swear." I reassured her.

"Really? I thought you were childhood friends or something." she marveled.

I laughed at her statement. What makes her think that way?

"Of course not. I only knew Tomoyo since she's my best friend/cousin." I answered.

"Oh." was all she said.

"Anyways, how did you and Li-san met?" I asked, intrigued.

**.,.,.,Bridget's POV.,.,.,**

"Anyways, how did you and Li-san met?" Sakura asked.

I wonder what her connection with him is. She said she wasn't related to any of them except for Tomoyo. Eh? Who is she again? Oh, I remember. She was the girl beside the man wearing eye glasses. Hmm. Pretty girl.

"Oh that. He happened to be the friend of my best guy friend. I don't know what really happened to them but I think they're giving each other a cold shoulder. Or probably, hate is the best word to describe Syaoran's feeling for him." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." she apologized.

"Aw. Don't mind them. They will probably be friends. Someday. Just not now I guess." I said.

"So Li-san has some sort of 'enemy'?" she wondered.

"You can say that." I agreed.

"I wonder why." she asked.

"Hmm. I don't quiet get their argument but I think it was about a girl who happened to be Syaoran's girlfriend." I narrated.

"Ohhh. And I guess that guy friend of yours stole her from him?" she guessed.

"That's what it seems to me. But neither of them wants to talk about it." I said.

"Ohhh. That's an interesting puzzle to solve." she said and laughed.

"Silly. So how about you? What's your connection with him?" I asked this time.

"Me? I'm just his secretary. That's all. End of story." she said.

"Know what? The secretary and the boss sometimes end up loving each other." I teased and she blushed.

"Ha ha! Nice joke. I don't think my case would be like that. It's very impossible." she denied.

"No, it isn't. You're not bad yourself. You are soo pretty!" I said.

"Eh? Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment. But as for me and Li-san, I doubt it would happen." she blushed.

"Who knows?" I answered.

We sat quietly outside staring at the shimmering stars. It was a very peaceful night. This place is so cool. I wish I'd live in a place like this, where you can sit down in your terrace just staring at the stars.

"Hey, you two. Come on in. We'll be having a videoke here." Syaoran said as he poked his head at the door.

"Okay. We'll be there in a jiffy." I said and he was gone.

"Let's go." Sakura said while dragging me inside.

"I don't wanna walk this earth if I gonna do it solo. Yeah!" Eriol sang.

"Woooh! Nice one Eriol! You made it rain outside." Tomoyo joked. Well, it really was raining outside. "Oi, good thing you're both here! What were you doing outside anyways?" she continued, referring to us.

"Eh? Nothing Moyo." Sakura answered.

"Uh. Ano. Sorry to cut the fun short but my cousin texted me. She's living a few blocks from here and she said she needs to discuss some important matters with me as soon as possible. It was very nice to meet you guys but I should get going. Happy Birthday once again Rika-chan." I said. Truth is, I don't wanna stay here anymore. There is so much love in the atmosphere. I really hate to admit but after my last commitment with my ex, I'm no longer a fan of PDA's (Public Display of Affection). But don't get me wrong. Even if I stayed here for just a couple of minutes, I already like this people. Though I was a complete stranger to begin with, they welcome me warm heartedly.

"What? But it is still raining outside. Why don't you just wait till the rain stops?"Rika suggested.

"As much as I want to stay longer, I just can't. It will only take a few minutes to walk from here to my cousin's house so it doesn't really matter. Besides, I have an umbrella with me so no worries." I reasoned. I just wanna go home.

"Wait. Lem'me walk you to your destination." Li-san offered.

"Really, you don't have to. And I bet, the birthday celebrant wouldn't like it if one of her friend is missing." I said.

"Oi Xiao Lang, it's your turn to sing for us!" a man said. I totally forgot his name. What matters to me now is the need to get out of this place. "See? You MUST stay here. Anyways, I'll call you when I'll reach to my friend's house. How's that?"

"Okay, fine. Take care. But at least lem'me walk you to the door." he said while walking with me.

"Okay. So here we are! Thanks again Li-san for bringing me here. I enjoyed my stay." I gratefully said.

"Sure thing. No worries. So when's our next date?" he asked as he winked at me.

"You're unbelievable!" I said as I laughed. "I gotta go. Get back there and sing now. Hahaha!"

**.,.,.,Syaoran's POV.,.,.,**

"So call me when you get there, eh?" I reminded.

She nodded. "Yeah. I will. Bye!"

"Man, you're next!" Takashi exclaimed.

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming." I answered as I laughed. They really can't live without me. Haha.

"Since it's my birthday, I'll decide what song you'd sing Syaoran." Rika said.

'Whew! I can see evil in her eyes! Good gracious, I've been a good boy to you Lord. Spare me from the wrath of this woman!' I silently prayed.

"Nah. Don't be a scaredy cat now Xiao Lang. I'm sure you would love this. Neh, Sakura-chan?" she continued.

"Eh? What does it have to do with me?" she asked, very clueless woman.

"Oh my! I think I am having a hint now Rika. Don't you dare my dear. You know I'm not so good with DUETS." I said.

"Nah ah. That's why our dear Sakura will sing with you to make the DUET better." Tomoyo joined.

"Man, you're doomed!" Eriol teased as they all laughed. Well, an excemption of me and that Kinomoto-girl.

"Great. Shall we?" take note the sarcasm with my words.

"Wait guys, I said I will choose right? And I want my favorite duet Syaoran!" Rika reminded.

"Not that!" I opposed.

_Now Playing. __(I've Had) The Time Of My Life_

The song started as they cheered on us. I glanced at the lady beside me. She seems to be very out of this world.

_Now I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt like this before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__and I owe it all to you_

I sang the words with emotion, as if I really felt the song. I looked at Kinomoto. She looked surprised? Maybe because of my voice? Well, I know I have a very nice voice. And when I said nice, it really is NICE.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__and I owe it all to you_

Wow. She has the voice! I never thought she could sing this well. She glanced at me, motioning me to continue.

_I've been waiting for so long__  
__Now I've finally found someone__  
__To stand by me_

"Woohoo! LOVE IS IN THE AIR!" Takashi teased.

_We saw the writing on the wall__  
__As we felt this magical fantasy__  
_

I looked at her while she sang. There's something in her eyes that captivates me. Maybe because green is my favorite. Emerald eyes, such a beauty. She gazed at me too while we both sang.

_Now with passion in our eyes__  
__There's no way we could disguise it secretly__  
__So we take each other's hand__  
__'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

We began to sway as we sang. The ambiance became romantic. I don't even know why. The way she sang, the way she looked at me, it sends me chill. Not the chills that you feel when you're scared eh? It makes me nervous, excited a lot mixed feelings.

_J__ust remember_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

_(CHORUS)__  
__I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you__  
__'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__And I've searched through every open door__  
__'Til I found the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you_

This feeling is very new to me. Is this what they called LOVE? No, it can't be. This is just the result of too much stare into a person's eye. Maybe she's a witch or something? Oh, I remember! There was this Japanese Horror Movie that when you stare into her eyes, you'd be cursed. What's her name? Yes, Sadako!

_With my body and soul__  
__I want you more than you'll ever know_

_So we'll just let it go__  
__Don't be afraid to lose control_

But doesn't that Sadako girl has straight and black hair? Well, she has auburn and it's not long either. What am I thinking?

_Yes I know whats on your mind__  
__When you say:__  
__"Stay with me tonight."__  
_

_Just remember__  
__You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

Yet, I don't want to stop looking at her. There really is something that draws me to her. She mesmerized me. Now, now! I think like a total retard. What's gotten into me?

_'Cause I had the time of my life__  
__No I've never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you__  
__'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__And I've searched through every open door__  
__Till I found the truth__  
__and I owe it all to you_

"Dub dub, dub dub, we can hear your heart beats!" Tomoyo joined.

_Now I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__and I owe it all to you__  
_

_'Cause I had the time of my life__  
__And I've searched through every open door__  
__Till I've found the truth__  
__and I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__No I've never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you_

The song stopped and we even didn't notice it. We just looked at each other to our hearts content. This night has been a good one.

**.,.,., End of Chapter.,.,.**

To those who reviewed:

shi eri – you find it funny? Haha! Me too

Black-Sakura27 – the update was quiet not fast. Haha! And thanks for the greeting

cholfie27 – pearl! I love you dae! Enx sa greeting

rondallagurl – yeah. She really is. But she still doesn't know (evil laugh.)

Daniela93sweet – maybe he's not or maybe he is. LOL!

Minnie Jojo – she is stupid to begin with. Kidding!

StarAngel02 – thanks for the greeting!

rosedreamer101 – it really is but I doubt if she can really make it into action. Enx for the greeting

animelover0328 – yeah, he did love miki. But she cheated. That's why and the father? SSSSHHH

AngelEmCuti – thanks!

Cherie Blossom – LOVE is really in the atmosphere!

serenity uchiha – yeah! Soo much drama! Anyweix, enx for the greeting!

Shiona Acitiu – yeah, you're right!

MikanReiSakura – enx for the greeting

maleesha – sorry, 2 years wasn't that fast. Haha!

Misunderstandings – I still don't know too. Haha!

Twilight Kisses – thanks!

yuva – thanks!

Akemi-sempai – now! and I will continue. haha

Sakura-chin – enx and BTW, miki had suicide

darkstar of ice – i will!

brightestoflights – thanks very much!

animelove20 – I will!

winterkaguya - okay! enx

yingfa07 - thanks!

Adelita P.M. – I will

Hazel Hulse – I will

Melissax3 – okay, I will!

nexa alex – got it!

Sodapup – okay!

Nadja100 – I will!

JosieLee 12 – thanks!

petiteTRINH – I won't ditch this! ;)

kimbely - here it is!

nikkinikkinikki – enx!

DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura – here it is!

Sakura-chan Master Of The Clow – you don't need to beg. Haha!

xxxArisaxxx – yeah, I will. Soon

Adelina's Electric – I will!

kiki fuji – I will finish this, hopefully

destiny – I will

sakuraheartsyaoran – enx! :)

To those who added this story on their favorites: (though I'm not sure if it is still ur favorite, I'm gonna acknowledge you)

blackwings23

Black-Sakura27

Calstria the nature Raider

08

Akemi-sempai

Nadja100

Sakura-chin

Cutegerls

Melissax3

engravedruby

yuukinatsu

Drizzle Trickle

Kimbely

nikkinikkinikki

DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura

Higurashy Kagome

Guiwang

sailor alpha tomboy

8buttercup8

CherryTwihart

xxDanielexx

sakuraheartsyaoran

To those who added this story on their story alert: (though I'm not sure if it is still in ur alert, I'm gonna acknowledge you

Black-Sakura27

KakushigotoAtae .Secret Gift.

Gangsterforever

doremi96

Twilight Kisses

yuva

tehmusicluvr

08

Lilinda

Akemi-sempai

izzy53

Nadja100

amwick

winterkaguya

yingfa07

ying-fa91

yuukinatsu

Sakura-chin

kimbely

Hikari Tuesday

Nikkinikkinikki

DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura

Higurashy Kagome

sailor alpha tomboy

xxxArisaxxx

kiki fuji

To those who added me as one of their favorite authors: (though I'm not sure if I'm stil inl ur favorite, I'm gonna acknowledge you

Black-Sakura27

SaphiraXx

Akemi-sempai

Nadja100

Sakura-chin

Yuukinatsu

Nikkinikkinikki

DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura

To those who added me as on their author alert: (though I'm not sure if I'm still ur alert, I'm gonna acknowledge you

Black-Sakura27

Nadja100

yingfa07

yuukinatsu

nikkinikkinikki

DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura

kiki fuji

**THANKS A LOT!**

**Wew! Done.,! So what do ya think? I'm so0o0o0o0 sorry for the super duper late update..i mean it was already two years and I haven't updated yet!...omg..i guess you guys won't read this story anymore eh?**

**Well, as what I've posted last time, I guess I won't discontinue this story. For sure, a lot of readers will kill me. Kidding! **

**Anyways, guys. I'm just gonna inform you ahead that I won't update that fast. I read a line from a person's page and here it goes: I DON'T WANT TO UPDATE CAUSE I'M OBLIGATED, I JUST WANT THIS TO BE MY HOBBY." He had some point right? **

**And also! I want to greet myself a happy happy birthday! Weeee! June 9, 2010! I'm officially sixteen years old. Not that old eh? :)**

**Thanks for reading..! So how was it? Do I still have errors? Please tell me so I could improve it. By the way, I hope you like the chappie...**

**Don't forget to review please…'coz your review counts…^-^**

**~mwahugz~**

**w!tch cher!**


End file.
